El Ocaso del Sol
by Abrilius
Summary: Integra tiene ya 92 años y su luz está por extinguirse... Fic perteneciente al reto anual del foro La Mansión Hellsing


Ok tarde pero seguro

Aquí está mi primer fic del Reto Anual del foro La Mansión Hellsing, el reto es el #4: "un fic de tu OTP con final triste" (sugerencia de Nico A.K.A. Lechuga Loca).

Sin más que decir, los dejo para que lean :D

* * *

 **El Ocaso del Sol**

—Alucard, pásame mi frazada por favor.

El vampiro se puso de pie y trajo la frazada color rojo que su ama había tejido hace tiempo. Sí, Integra Hellsing ahora tejía y bordaba, cosa que nunca quiso hacer en sus clases para ser una "buena señorita" cuando era una niña. Pero ahora, ya era una mujer muy grande de edad; así que, cuando cumplió 70 años, decidió que ya era tiempo de que adquiriera otros pasatiempos "propios de su edad" pues ya no podía practicar esgrima ni practicar su puntería con armas de fuego. Aunque no dejó de cabalgar sino hasta los 87 años. La primera vez que Alucard la vio tejiendo se apareció ante ella riendo, no con burla sino con sorpresa.

—Vaya, vaya, quien lo diría: Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing tejiendo. Tu maestra Ernestina hubiera dado lo que fuera para verte así.

—Ah, con que así se llamaba… justo me estaba acordando de ella pero olvidé su nombre… tu sabes, cosas de ancianos.

—¿Y qué vas a tejer?—. Alucard cambió la conversación. —¿Me tejerás una bufanda?

—Pues la verdad no tenía idea de qué es lo quería hacer, sólo iba a tejer hasta que se acabara el estambre, pero ya que lo mencionas me parece una buena idea, te haré una bufanda.

El vampiro sonrió complacido, el primer tejido de su ama sería una bufanda para él. El resultado final no era la cosa más perfecta, tenía unos puntos disparejos y unos más apretados que otros; pero Alucard la usaba de todas formas, aun cuando era un vampiro y no lo necesitaba. Pero con el tiempo, el trabajo de Integra fue mejorando; pues a sus años no tenía muchas cosas que hacer salvo leer, jugar ajedrez con Alucard o tejer. Y así, terminó haciendo bufandas para todo el personal de la mansión, incluido Gregory Penwood, el nieto de Shelby M. Penwood que ya tenía actualmente 60 años.

Ahora ella tenía 92 años, y esa tarde había estado tejiendo antes de que cayera la noche y con ella la lluvia. Alucard le había ayudado esta vez, Integra quería devanar la madeja de estambre y él estaba sentado frente a ella con los brazos extendidos y separados a cierta distancia que el estambre, que estaba enredado en sus manos, estuviera tenso; mientras Integra iba haciendo la bolita de estambre. Al vampiro le parecía la cosa más encantadora que jamás haya hecho.

Después de que terminaran con su quehacer empezó la tormenta, e Integra movió su silla de ruedas hasta el enorme ventanal de su habitación viendo la lluvia caer y golpear contra la ventana, y más allá los relámpagos tronaban en el cielo. Alucard, le trajo la frazada que ella le había pedido y luego retomó su lugar sentado a un lado de su ama, sólo que él no miraba la lluvia ni la negra noche, no, él la miraba a ella.

Integra podía sentir la mirada de su acompañante sobre ella, por un momento decidió ignorarlo hasta que después de casi una hora le pareció cansino. —Bueno ya, que tanto me miras—. Dijo enfadada. —¿A caso te divierten mis arrugas?, Seguro que estás pensando algo como "uf de lo que me salvé"—. Rió ligeramente ante ese último comentario, pero Alucard no la siguió.

—No Integra, no pensaba en eso, de hecho pensaba en ti. Te conocí cuando tenías 12 años y te he visto crecer desde entonces tanto física, mental y espiritualmente hasta verte como una mujer hecha y derecha de 92 años. Ha sido todo un placer verte evolucionar y ser parte de ello, te vi pasar de ser una niña ingenua a mujer de hierro.

—¿Y ahora qué soy?

—Una mujer de luz, te has convertido en una persona muy sabia, en un ser de paz, deslumbras con tu luz y paz a todo aquel que te mira.

Integra sonrió un poco escéptica de las palabras de Alucard. —Creo que exageras vampiro, sólo soy una anciana ¿qué puede ser más tranquilo que una anciana?

—No, no exagero; me hubiera gustado conocerte desde que naciste, para jactarme diciendo que te conozco de principio a fin, pero el desgraciado de tu padre me encerró antes de casarse con tu madre—. Integra frunció el ceño cuando Alucard se expresó de esa manera de su padre. —Lo único que me consuela—. Continuó el vampiro. —Es que te conocí más años de los que te conoció Walter, quien siempre me echaba en cara que te conoció desde que llegaste al mundo.

Integra se rió de buena gana pensando en que seguramente esa habría sido la pelea más tonta que tuvieran sus dos sirvientes.

—Integra… ¿sabes que más pienso? Siempre me has parecido un manjar delicioso, tu deliciosa sangre virgen me embriagó desde que me despertaste cuando tenías 12 años; pero ahora me pareces sumamente apetecible, dime ¿qué puede ser más apetecible para un monstruo que arrastrar a un ser de luz hacia las tinieblas?

Integra lo miró extrañada, como si lo viera por primera vez. Ante su mirada de desconcierto, Alucard sonrió, tomó su cara entre las manos y le dio un beso en la frente. Después de eso, los dos volvieron su vista hacia la ventana, apreciando la lluvia que caía con más fuerza, agitando las ramas de los árboles con violencia y el cielo tronando con ferocidad.

De repente, Alucard miró a Integra con los ojos bien abiertos, su mirada era de angustia, y miedo; ella bajó la mirada, dio un suspiro y luego giró su cara para ver a su sirviente. —Alucard, me siento cansada… llévame a mi cama por favor—. De inmediato, Alucard llevó en sus brazos con suma delicadeza el frágil cuerpo de su ama hasta la cama de ella, la depositó sobre esta con mucho cuidado.

—Integra…—. Empezó a decir Alucard.

—Lo sé—. Interrumpió ella.

—¿Quieres que llame al doctor?

—¿Para qué?—. Respondió ella sin interés.

—No sé… es sólo que…tengo miedo.

—Es curioso, hasta hace dos horas tenía mucho miedo, ahora no siento nada. Has una última cosa por mí, acomoda mi almohada por favor.

El vampiro sonrió con tristesa. —Como ordene mi ama—. Dijo e hizo lo que su ama le pidió y la arropó con las sábanas, acarició su cabello y sentó en la cama, sosteniendo su mano.

—Alucard… tengo mucho sueño, voy a dormir un rato.

—Que descanses Integra, hasta pronto—. Alucard nunca soltó su mano y sintió como poco a poco los latidos del corazón de su ama disminuían su ritmo, cada vez más lentos, hasta que cesaron.

* * *

Nota Final: este fic iba (o va) a ser el prólogo de un long fic llamado "Only Lovers Left Alive" inspirado en la película del mismo nombre, (si ya vieron la película ya saben de lo que va el fic). PERO no tengo bien determinado el rumbo de la historia así que ese long fic no verá la luz por un tiempo. Mientras tanto tomé el prologo para hacer mi fic sad de mi OTP.


End file.
